The disclosed subject matter is directed to removable apparatus for ornamenting automobiles. Removable ornamentation for automobiles may be desirable for various purposes. For example, fans of athletic teams may want to show team allegiance—and particularly when traveling to, or tailgating at, a sporting event. Or business owners may want to advertise using a company (or employee) automobile, or identify an automobile and its driver as affiliated with the business. Indeed, reasons for ornamenting automobiles may vary greatly. However, many automobile owners do not want ornamentation to be permanently affixed to their automobile.